Last Thoughts
by Inky Cx
Summary: Beyond hears a song playing off the walls in his prison. It seems to speak to him as it echoes down the hall. Slowly he picks apart the lyrics and thinks how they reflect upon his life and what he has done. (Warnings: Character death.)


**Just a little something I thought up while I was listening to music.. I thought it turned out ok xD Urm. Yeah this is the first thing I've posted on here so lets see how you guys like it c: Also I realized when I was writing this that today is in fact January 21st the day Beyond died :'c So yeah instead of Happy Birthday.. Happy Deathday Beyond ^o^ *throws confetti* Okie. Im done now xD**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own death note :c Or the song. It belongs to the amazing band Bring Me the Horizon.

* * *

"I'm just a would have been, could have been, should have been, never was and never ever will be." -And the Snakes Start to Sing by Bring Me the Horizon.

I could hear the song playing faintly from the office down the hall. One of the officers must have left their radio on again. The sound bounced off the walls until it made its way down to my cell. I was all the way down at the end of the hall. It was darkest down here there were no windows. The rest of the cells around me were empty.

They had been dying off, sometimes up to ten in a day. It was Kira, I heard the guards whispering. A mystery killer, who killed by heart attacks. Very strange if you ask me. Something else I heard was that L was working on the case.

That thought brought a strange joy to me ears. If this Kira could kill without being anywhere near someone that L was royally screwed. Think about it, if Kira didn't want to be caught he would be searching to eliminate L. And hopefully unlike me he would succeed. The thought brought a smile to my lips. It would be me killing L, but this case would still be the death of him. If only I could see his lifespan to see how long he had left. Kira could very well get him.

I listened to the song again as the lyrics drifted my way.

"I'm just a would have been,"

I would have been L. I was next in line, after A that is. Next in line to become the greatest detective that ever lived. People would look up to me. The students at Wammy's would dream to be me. I would solve all the hardest cases that the police couldn't. I would be wide known, brilliant, a role model.

I would have been all these things.

"Could have been,"

I could have been L. I could have been smarted than him. Been an even greater L than he ever was. I could have been the person they replaced when "L" died. I could have been the one the police came to when they need help. The person above then that they reported to. I could have been at the top of the food chain. I could have been highly trusted and requested to work on all the difficult cases.

I could have been all these things.

"Should have been,"

I should have been L. That was my job, my fate. What I had prepared for my whole life. To replace the old L and become the new L. When A died I should have worked harder than ever to prove myself to L. It should have been the only thing on my mind. I should have continued on and not let the thoughts about why A left bother me. It was my path in life, to become L. I should have been a dedicated, hard working, respected student.

This is what I should have been.

"Never was,"

I never was L. I never got to that stage. I messed up. I never was good enough. I realized that later on. I never was as good as A, he would always be better. Always be the first choice. I never was the first choice. I was always the backup plan, that when all else failed it was my turn to be the one. That stupid name, Backup, it held the truth. I never was anything important. I never was wanted. I had to admit that thought stung. I never saw until it was too late.

I never was anything I was supposed to be.

"And never ever will be."

I never ever will be L. That ship has long since sailed. I never will go down in history for being the greatest detective. For being the greatest criminal is a whole other story. I never will see the daylight again or have freedom. I can sense these prison bars are the last thing I'll ever see. I never ever will get any of those things I longed for as a child. To be loved, to be looked up to, but most importantly I will never be wanted.

This is everything I will never be.

-OoO-

It was almost as if Beyond had felt his own lifespan coming to an end. Teetering on the last few digits as his time slowly ran out. For at the moment on, January 21st, Beyond's clock reached zero. Kira struck. A brief moment and all was over. Silence returned.

Guards rushed to Beyond's cell wondering what on earth happened. Regardless of what they were expecting they found Beyond, face down and clutching his chest. Dead. It wasn't messy. No blood, no nothing. Beyond had died just as all the other victims of Kira had, a heart attack.

The song was still playing. Bouncing off the walls, the chorus echoing. It was as if was playing a tribute to the newly passed soul, guiding it to wherever it may be heading. The guards oblivious to the music carried on without a second thought. They took several pictures of the scene before planning to move the body. It wasn't a big deal anymore. Besides it was standard procedures since Kira had begun killing off the criminals.

The guards didn't even think twice, it was the usual now. They expected anywhere from 2-10 criminal deaths a day. And it didn't show any signs of slowing down. This was a new world they lived in. Things had certainly changed.

"Im just a would have been, could have been, should have been, never was and never ever will be..." It continued to play. An unknown reminder of the mans last thoughts.

**And end. So was it good? Bad? Ok? Eh? Well review and tell me what you thought c; Just please nothing mean.. Thanks :3 Until next time.. -Inky**


End file.
